Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaporator set and to an adsorption device.
Description of the Background Art
An adsorption heat pump is known from WO 2007/068481 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,806,883, has several hollow elements, each with an adsorption/desorption region and a condensation/evaporation region (phase change region). Fluid transporting heat flows through the hollow elements in each of the regions, and the interconnection of the hollow elements is changed cyclically with respect to the flow of fluid by means of a valve arrangement.
WO 2013/011102 A2, which corresponds to US 20140223955, and which describes the concept of a sorption module in which a pipe bundle arranged in a common housing for transferring the adsorption and desorption heat to an adsorber structure on the one hand and condensation and evaporation heat to a phase change structure on the other hand. The housing concept comprises a support structure that absorbs the differential pressure between outer air pressure and the low pressure prevailing in the working medium space.
A disadvantage of the conventional art is that, through the integration of the condensation and evaporation structure in a common housing, a portion of the working medium condensates at cool places on the housing wall during desorption and is thus lost for the successive evaporation. This lost condensate cools the housing wall upon repeated evaporation and, during the next sub-cycle, brings about a cool surface with renewed condensation at which, in turn, undesired faulty condensation occurs. This is associated with a loss of performance and efficiency. As a result of the elaborate construction of the sorption module, it requires expensive tools for its manufacture. Another drawback is that the sorption modules are suitable exclusively for cooling a liquid heat transfer medium, and direct air cooling is impossible.
One fundamental drawback of sorption modules with an integrated condensation and evaporator structure is the impossibility of storing cold. This requires externally controllable fluid blocking between condensation and evaporation structure on the one hand and additional valve between evaporator and adsorber structure on the other hand. An integration of such a valve into appropriately modified modules with decentralized condensation and evaporation structures is extremely elaborate.